


Cake?

by sleeplesscontinuum



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Clint is a total cockblock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscontinuum/pseuds/sleeplesscontinuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor tries cooking. Loki has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake?

“Of all the Migardian things you’ve learnt,” Loki says, between licking cake batter from his fingers, “This is certainly the best,”

Thor rolls his eyes, and snatches back the glass bowl, “I can’t bake if you eat all the mixture,”

“The mixture is the best part,” Loki whines, grabbing the spoon beside the baking tin and licking long strokes down the cold metal.

Thor frowns and takes the spoon away from him as well.

Loki pouts, “You’re no fun,”

No-one ever used the kitchen in the Avengers mansion until Thor arrived, and had been instantly mesmerized by a ‘Nigella Lawson’ on the box of flickering imagery and knowledge.

“Stop touching things,” Thor says, and tries to focus on the cake he’s attempting to make.

Loki kicks out his chair, and makes his way over to Thor. He swipes his finger through the sweet sugar-mix and dabs it on Thor’s nose.

“Loki-”

But Loki interrupts, stands up on his tip-toes and pushes a kiss to Thor’s lips. The kiss starts off sweet, but within a second Loki is aggressive. Loki’s fingers sprawl over Thor’s chest, and pull him down, level with him. Thor grabs Loki, violently, and hoists him up onto the kitchen counter.

Loki’s legs wrap around Thor’s waist, Thor leans over him and bites down on his collarbone. He grabs Loki’s wrists and pins them above his head, Loki struggles underneath him. He twists his body and tries to free his hands, “Let me up,”

Thor holds Loki down with one hand, and his other reaches back to the bowl of cake mixture. He swipes his finger along the bowl and lingers his hand over Loki’s face. Loki grunts, and strains against Thor’s grasp.

Thor teases him, fingers just centimetres from Loki’s mouth. Loki leans up, and sucks the batter from Thor’s fingers; tongue sliding between the digits. He suddenly bites down, causing a wave of unexpected pain and Thor jerks his hand back. He takes a second to investigate the grooves in his skin in the form of Loki’s teeth, and looks down at him. Loki runs his tongue over his teeth, grinning mischievously.

“Naughty,” Thor mumbles, crushing the space between the two of them and pulls Loki back off the counter.

His hand rests on the small of Loki’s back, and he turns him round. He shoves him, Loki’s chest collides with the marble-top, Thor grunting like an animal as he struggles with his belt buckle and zips – the wonders of Migardian clothing still confusing him.

“Oh come on, not in the kitchen!” Clint unexpectedly shouts, hands flying over his eyes, “That’s not even sanitary! My god, what would health and safety say?!”


End file.
